<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Kind Heart by Aeosera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456907">His Kind Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera'>Aeosera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don’t know what to tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soul Sex, these two dorks love each other so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeosera/pseuds/Aeosera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some self-indulgent Hythlodaeus loving smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Hythlodaeus, Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Kind Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you MoF10 for betaing and helping me make this something worth reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The easy smiles and brilliant sky blue and green soul caught her attention first. It didn’t hurt that he was unfairly pretty too, with his bright silver eyes that sparkled whenever he grinned and long, plum coloured hair that she enjoyed braiding. She could go on and on about his gorgeous, muscled body and strong hands that could easily lift her. But while his physical form was almost perfect, what she truly loved was his kind heart. The way he made her feel loved and respected and —</p><p>”What’s on your mind?” Hythlodaeus asked, interrupting Hecate’s thoughts. She had been lounging in her favourite armchair, so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed him entering the room. They were alone in their apartment and had forgone their robes and masks, so her blush was all too visible. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a smirk as he waited for her response. She took a breath, trying to will her cheeks back to normal before answering.</p><p>”You, actually, my dearest Hythlodaeus,” Hecate smiled at the man. ”How much I love you, to be specific.”</p><p>”How very romantic. I was hoping it’d be something a little more exciting,” he grinned at her, hoping his own blush at her words would go unnoticed.</p><p>”More exciting things come to mind,” Hecate smirked, her confidence returning to her. She rose from her chair and walked towards him, leaning in so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin.</p><p>”For example the thought of a kiss, leaving you breathless and yearning for more. Touching you, making you beg me for release with that sweet voice of yours, all desperate for me.”</p><p>”I’d tease you, torture you until you can’t take it anymore, until you’d come undone by the softest touch,” Hecate whispered, breath ghosting his ear.</p><p>Hythlodaeus shivered, unable to hold back a silent gasp. A delicate hand trailed down his chest, lightly caressing his hardening length hidden under the tight fabric of his breeches. Hythlodaeus’ breath hitched, igniting a flame in Hecate’s belly. She wanted to swallow all the delicious noises he made.</p><p>Thoughts morphed into actions as she moved in and kissed him, gentle at first. She ran her tongue against his lips and he parted for her eagerly. He moved his arms around her waist to better hold her against him. Their kiss turned heated, tongues tangling together, hands gripping where they could.</p><p>Hecate lifted a hand so she could remove their clothing with a customary flick of her wrist, but Hythlodaeus caught it before she could summon her magic. </p><p>”I’d prefer to do it myself, if you don’t mind,” he told her, pressing a kiss on her palm, his other hand caressing her back.</p><p>Hecate nodded, her breath stolen by the promise of Hythlodaeus’ gentle hands. She shivered in anticipation, imagining the man she loved worshipping her body, touching her everywhere until she was a quivering mess, his name on her lips in a prayer of her own.</p><p>Hecate was stirred from her thoughts by Hythlodaeus softly calling out. ”Is everything alright, my dearest?” He asked while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. </p><p>”I merely got carried away by my thoughts of you again,” Hecate smiled fondly at the man.</p><p>”Should I be jealous of this imaginary version of me?” Hythlodaeus chuckled, then kissed the corner of Hecate’s mouth. ”But then again, he doesn’t get to touch you like I do. If I may?” He added with a wicked grin.</p><p>”As if you had to ask,” Hecate whispered, her voice breathy with need.</p><p>Hythlodaeus was all too happy to oblige and kissed her fiercely, running his hands down her back to cup at her rear. Hecate moaned into their kiss, hips involuntarily canting towards Hythlodaeus in search of friction. She could feel his heat through the layers of clothing, but that wasn’t enough for her, she craved more.</p><p>As if reading her thoughts, Hythlodaeus began undressing her. He fumbled with the buttons on her blouse for a moment, then gave up and tore it open instead, sending the buttons all over the floor. The cool air hitting Hecate’s bare breasts stiffened her nipples into dusky peaks, making her shiver. </p><p>”At least that wasn’t my favourite shirt you just ruined,” Hecate grinned at the man. ”Impatient, are we?”</p><p>”I’ll create a new one later,” Hythlodaeus promised her, finally freeing Hecate of the offending garment. ”I have more important things on my mind right now.”</p><p>He ran his hands down Hecate’s bare back, then around to the front to cup one of her breasts. Her soft skin was warm underneath his hands, begging to be touched. He wanted to map every inch of her body with his hands, to count all the freckles and plant soft kisses onto every single one.</p><p>Instead, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down and kneeling between her legs. She watched as he worked to remove her breeches, untying the knots on her laces with far more dexterity than with her blouse. When he was done, she lifted her hips to help him remove the last of her clothing, leaving her completely exposed. </p><p>Hythlodaeus ran his hands along her thighs, his caresses warm against her bare skin. Hecate’s breath hitched as he pressed a kiss onto her inner thigh, teasing her soaked folds with his hot breath. He looked up at her, silently asking for her permission before continuing. Hecate nodded eagerly, one hand grabbing the bedsheet in anticipation and the other finding his hair, fingers grasping the soft locks. Hythlodaeus returned to his place between her legs and pressed more small kisses along her skin, inching closer and closer to where she wanted him. Hecate’s grip on his hair tightened, her body aching with want. He held her hips in place as he continued running his tongue along her folds. Hecate swallowed a groan as he found her clit, teasing it with an irritating gentleness.</p><p>”I thought I was the one who was supposed to be torturing you,” Hecate moaned breathlessly, struggling to form coherent thoughts through the fog of arousal.</p><p>Hythlodaeus lifted his head up and grinned at her, his mouth glistening with her juices. ”Maybe next time.” The sight of him made the flames of her arousal burn brighter, and if he didn’t stop teasing she might combust. As he went down to continue his work, Hecate tugged on his hair to get his attention.</p><p>”Get up here or you’ll drive me mad,” she pleaded, desperate to return his touches. Hythlodaeus acquiesced and climbed on the bed, allowing Hecate to pounce on him as soon as he sat down. She kissed him fiercely, far beyond done with his teasing. Far too much fabric remained on Hythlodaeus’ body, so she began unbuttoning his shirt. He shrugged off the garment as soon as he was able, just as eager as Hecate was to feel her skin against his.</p><p>Hecate dragged her nails along his muscled torso, delighting in the goosebumps that rose at her touch. She held him in her arms, concentrating on the feeling of skin against hers and breathing in the pleasant scent of him. It reminded her of the sea. Hythlodaeus responded by running his hands reverently along her back, soothing her with his touch. Hecate smiled into the crook of his neck, leaving a soft kiss as she withdrew her hands. She trailed her hand gently down his chest, looking up at him as her hands reached the bulge in his pants.</p><p>Hythlodaeus kissed her on the forehead, then got up to quickly remove his trousers. He moved to join Hecate on the bed, pausing to admire the view of his lover laying in front of him. There was lust burning in her eyes and a smile on her lips that he desperately wanted to kiss.</p><p>”You are so beautiful, my dearest,” he told her once he realised he’d been staring. Hecate blushed at the reverence in his gaze, then reached forward to drag Hythlodaeus onto the bed next to her.</p><p>”Sweet talker,” she chuckled. ”Please stop torturing me my dear, and just claim me already.”</p><p>”As you wish, my darling,” Hythlodaeus grinned at her fondly before dragging her onto him. She wound her arms around his neck and grasped his soft hair as he entered her, holding on to him as they both groaned. Hecate moved her hips, adjusting to the stretch and enjoying the feeling of finally being filled. They began to move, experimenting at first before settling into a rhythm. Hythlodaeus pressed kisses along Hecate’s neck, only stopping to suckle on her pulse, pulling a strained gasp from Hecate’s throat. She pulled on the locks twined between her fingers as he hit just the right spot inside her, sparks lighting up the corners of her eyes. She was so happy to have him there in her arms, filling her so well. She told him that once she gained her breath, murmuring praise in his ear, begging him to continue.</p><p>Hythlodaeus chose that moment to roll on top of Hecate, lustful eyes juxtaposing a fond smile on his lips. The change in position allowed him to thrust into her with more power, finding and hitting that spot even harder than before.</p><p>She reached out to his soul with her own, his sky blue and green tangling with her dark blue and silver as Hythlodaeus returned her aetherial embrace. She could feel all that he felt, the pleasure of their joining, his deep love for her. She made sure her soul sang similar praise for him, so that he would know just how much his feelings were mirrored.</p><p>Their bodies and souls entangled, they moved in perfect harmony, each spark of pleasure echoing between their connected souls, driving them both closer and closer to completion. She twined their fingers together and curled her other hand in his silken hair, wanting to hold on to him as the waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Hythlodaeus kissed her forehead gently and caressed her soul with his own, dumb glee flittering between both of them at the contact. He then moved one of his hands between her legs, brushing his fingers against her clit. Hecate gasped, the added sensation making her clench around him somehow tighter than before. Hythlodaeus continued touching and rubbing, the connection between their souls singing and building with every thrust, their very aether so saturated with pleasure that there was nothing else in their worlds besides their two brilliant souls. They reached the crescendo of their symphony with a groan, sparks flying and vision going white as they both climaxed.</p><p>For a while, all they could do was revel in the afterglow. They simply laid there until they had regained some semblance of composure, then settled comfortably against the cushions. Hythlodaeus kissed Hecate once more, eliciting a happy sigh against his lips with a soul aglow with joy. The kiss was gentle and unhurried, a show of affection instead of burning passion.</p><p>Hecate broke their kiss to press her forehead against his, continuing to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Her heart and soul were filled with love, the emotion so intense that her eyes glistened with tears of joy. </p><p><i>I love you, my dearest Hythlodaeus,</i> her soul sang. </p><p>Hythlodaeus cupped her cheek and swiped away the falling tears with his thumb, smiling gently at his beloved. Without a moment’s hesitation, he crushed her in a loving embrace, wishing that he’d never have to let go. Hythlodaeus sighed, happy to hold her like this with body and soul against his. Their shared feelings still reverberated through the connection between their souls and a stray tear fell down his cheek as well, vanishing in Hecate’s hair.</p><p><i>I love you too, my darling Hecate,</i> his soul answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Use the link if you want to join the most enabling FFXIV fanfic discord! <br/><a href="https://discord.gg/gj7A3n">Link here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>